


A Life Without You

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cat Noir - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Ladybug - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Marichat, One-Shot, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: He was her shield, her love. Watching him fall, she was faced with only one choice...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	A Life Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Miraculous Writers Weekly Challenge Week #3.  
> I did the song Challenge this time.
> 
> I would like to thank Penguinproduction05 for beta reading this story before it was posted.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Marinette couldn’t believe it, she hadn’t figure out what to do with the lucky charm item which was a cup. Now she was de-transformed and Cat Noir stood in front of her shielding her from the swords being thrown from the akumatized victim. Tears streamed down her face, there was no way to win this fight, or at least she couldn’t think of one.

“I am sorry Cat Noir, you had to find out who I was and not be the person you thought I was. I’ve failed Paris. I am sorry.” Marinette said as she cried.

“Don’t cry, you’ll make it through this,” Cat Noir told her as he leaned in and kissed her, it was a gentle kiss.

Marinette knew it might be the last time they kissed. She felt Cat Noir wipe away her tears and then he pulled back. It was then Marinette saw the blood which came from his mouth.

  
“Kitty, No...no,” Marinette said as she watched Cat Noir.

“That’s my princess,” Cat Noir said, as he was thrown forward as three swords protrude from his back Cat Noir fell forward. Marinette held on to him, so he wouldn't fall. Cat Noir coughed. Then he placed both his arms next to her head. “Told you, you’ll make it.”

Then Cat Noir coughed a few more times, each time a little more blood came from his mouth.

“Kitty Hold on,” Marinette yelled. Cat Noir coughed up more blood. Marinette grabbed his hand as he started to kneel.

“We’ll get through this together. Please Kitty please don’t let go.” Marinette pleaded.

“Sorry, I messed up. Farewell...Princess. ” Cat Noir said quietly as he de-transformed.

Marinette’s eye widened as she saw who Cat Noir was.

“No, Adrien.” Marinette started as she hugged him. “I am sorry, Please come back.”

There was nothing, at that moment Marinette knew she didn’t want to live life without Adrien by her side.

Marinette grabbed a sword from Adrien’s body and stood up, tears streamed down her face.

“Hey, scumbag,” Marinette screamed.

The akumatized victim stopped and looked at her.

“Come over here and fight me like a man and not a coward,” Marinette screamed. 

The akumatized victim was there in a few moments. They exchanged blows for a few seconds, suddenly Marinette felt his sword plunged into her chest. It was then she knew she was going to join Adrien. The akumatized victim turned and left without saying a word to her. Marinette slowly crawled to where Adrien laid, she was beside him and she entwined their hands before her vision went black. Her last thought was _I love you, Adrien_.


End file.
